Défoulement
by Carambar
Summary: Epilogue de l’épisode Critical Mass. A propos de cet épisode, j’ai été surprise de voir comme il avait peu inspiré de fanfics. Sûrement qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup de fans de Kavanaugh. Moi je l’aime bien, la preuve…
1. Chapter 1

Défoulement

Résumé : Epilogue de l'épisode Critical Mass. A propos de cet épisode, j'ai été surprise de voir comme il avait peu inspiré de fanfics. Sûrement qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fans de Kavanaugh. Moi je l'aime bien, la preuve…

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi.

Chapitre 1 :

Calvin Kavanaugh était furieux. Il bouillait littéralement de rage. Blême, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Un e-mail envoyé par le général Landry en personne lui faisait face.

« Vu les circonstances, vous comprendrez certainement, Docteur, que vos exigences ne pourront être satisfaites.

… _blablabla … _

Un blâme officiel sera toutefois ajouté au dossier du Dr Weir. »

Un blâme ! C'est tout ce qu'ils lui proposaient après ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui avait failli se passer. Il avait pourtant cru que le fait qu'elle ait donné l'ordre de torturer un innocent sans la moindre preuve allait au moins valoir au Dr Weir de perdre le commandement de la cité d'Atlantis. Au lieu de quoi, les plus hautes autorités militaires la menaçaient de placer un blâme dans son dossier. Alors qu'elle n'avait aucun grade dans l'armée ! Et nulle mention du rôle du colonel Sheppard lors des événements, bien sûr. Ils se moquaient de lui, tous ces militaires, et Weir plus encore. Ils les détestaient, tous, pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Kavanaugh s'était réveillé trois jours plus tôt à l'infirmerie. A part un bon mal de crâne, il n'avait gardé aucune séquelle de son entrevue avec Ronon Dex. Chose qu'il en était venu à regretter depuis, car ses mésaventures, en particulier l'épisode avec Ronon, avaient fait le tour de la cité avant même qu'il soit finalement autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie pour des quartiers provisoires, en attendant le retour du Dédale sur Terre. Il faisait l'objet de nombreux commentaires, et certains membres de l'expédition se retournaient plus ou moins discrètement sur son passage, avec un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres. La situation était vite devenue insupportable, mais il ne pouvait s'en plaindre à personne, puisque c'était ceux-là même qui auraient dû l'aider qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation au départ.

Le docteur Weir, le colonel Sheppard. Sheppard et Weir. Kavanaugh se demanda fugitivement si ces deux-là ne couchaient pas ensemble, en plus de tout le reste. Une relation intime entre les deux dirigeants de la cité aurait vraiment été complètement indéfendable moralement, et même potentiellement dangereuse. Il caressa l'idée de faire part de ses soupçons au général Landry, mais renonça aussitôt, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on l'écoute, même si c'était vrai. Restait Ronon. D'après les bruits de couloir qui étaient parvenus jusqu'à lui, Kavanaugh avait compris que l'idée de départ venait du runner. Bien sûr, lui n'avait aucune autorité, et il avait dû attendre que l'ordre soit officiellement donné. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était _son _idée, et qu'il avait bien failli la mettre à exécution. Sans lui, jamais Weir n'aurait osé concevoir l'idée d'utiliser la violence à son encontre pour le faire parler.

Furieux, Kavanaugh se leva brusquement de son siège et se mit à faire les cent pas, serrant et desserrant ses poings avec force. La rage qu'il ressentait à cet instant surpassait à elle seule toute la frustration de ces derniers mois, quand il avait quitté la base d'Atlantis pour retourner sur Terre une première fois, avec l'espoir de trouver une place où ses idées seraient appréciées à leur juste valeur, plutôt que systématiquement dénigrées. Mais remplacer les merveilles de la galaxie de Pégase n'était pas chose facile, alors il était revenu, et il avait essayé, _vraiment essayé_, de se fondre dans le moule. Il aurait pu y arriver si tous ses collègues avaient été aussi discrets que le docteur Zelenka, mais s'entendre avec McKay, c'était nettement au-dessus de ses forces. Il était donc reparti vers la Terre et ses multiples possibilités, pour finalement se retrouver une fois encore sur Atlantis, traîné dans la boue par les accusations de Weir et humilié comme jamais par cet extraterrestre qui était mieux intégrés au milieu des Terriens que lui-même ne l'avait jamais été. _Et ne le serait jamais._ Cette pensée l'arrêta net. Les poings serrés à s'en faire mal, il quitta la pièce sans se donner la peine d'effacer le message du général de l'écran.

Le docteur Kavanaugh avançait silencieusement dans les couloirs de la cité, et les rares personnes qu'il croisait s'écartaient prudemment de son chemin. Il savait où se trouvaient les quartiers de Ronon, parce qu'il s'était renseigné dès le départ sur les agissements du runner. Il fallait que Weir et Sheppard soient vraiment naïfs tous les deux pour faire ainsi confiance à un extraterrestre, mais lui-même n'était pas naïf, il était prudent. Il arriva bientôt aux quartiers du runner, et s'arrêta devant la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra pour rassembler ses esprits et frappa un coup sur la paroi. Personne ne répondit. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à une masse de muscles de presque deux mètres surmontée d'une imposante chevelure emmêlée, qui le toisait, les bras croisés.

Kavanaugh.

Le scientifique aurait sans doute eu peur, s'il n'avait pas été aussi enragé. Il soutint le regard de Ronon, l'air furieux. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte de son appartement et lui fit signe d'entrer d'un signe de tête. Kavanaugh le suivit à l'intérieur, et il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Ronon ne s'était pas retourné pour voir si son invité l'avait suivi à l'intérieur. Il s'avança vers son lit, sur lequel il déposa quelques-unes de ses nombreuses armes, puis entra dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Silencieusement, Kavanaugh fit des yeux le tour de la pièce, pendant qu'il entendait l'eau couler. Il était toujours dos à la porte, et l'idée de s'en aller maintenant, avant qu'il ne se soit rien passé, l'effleura un instant. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, attendant stoïquement pendant plusieurs minutes que le runner daigne se montrer. Celui-ci sortit enfin de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches pour tout vêtement. Repoussant ses armes d'un geste vif, il sauta sur son lit d'un mouvement souple et replia ses deux bras sous sa tête. Son regard se tourna enfin vers Kavanaugh, qui attendait toujours, médusé par ce spectacle. Sans dire un mot, Ronon lui fit comprendre d'un geste de tête qu'il était enfin prêt à écouter ses doléances. Le scientifique hésita un instant, ne sachant plus par où commencer. La semi-nudité du runner aurait dû le mettre mal à l'aise, au lieu de quoi il se sentait étrangement excité par l'attitude de l'autre homme, qui lui laissait ainsi partager un peu de son intimité. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis se lança maladroitement, la puissance de sa colère quelque peu atténuée par l'étrangeté de la situation.

J'ai entendu dire que c'était votre idée, de me torturer pour avoir des informations. Je sais que vous avez des méthodes très _personnelles_ pour beaucoup de choses, mais là d'où je viens, sur Terre, ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses se passent. Il faudra vous y faire.

Il accompagna sa tirade d'un regard assassin, même si les mots sonnaient creux à ses propres oreilles. Ronon le regardait depuis son lit, toujours sans rien dire.

Je ne sais pas ce que Weir vous a dit, mais je ne suis pas un traître. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, et vous non plus !

Kavanaugh regretta que sa voix soit montée dans les aigus sur la dernière phrase.

Le _docteur _Weir.

Ronon l'avait corrigé calmement, sans hausser la voix. Kavanaugh sentit la rage lui revenir, et tout en parlant, il s'avança vers l'homme allongé, d'une manière qu'il voulait menaçante.

Je l'appelle comme je veux. Ce n'est pas une scientifique, c'est seulement une diplomate qui sait suffisamment bien lécher bottes pour se retrouver ici.

Le scientifique aurait juré que l'autre homme n'avait pas bougé, quand il se retrouva face à lui une seconde plus tard. Ronon était toujours vêtu de sa serviette, et son visage restait totalement inexpressif. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de Kavanaugh et il le contemplait avec attention, comme s'il tenait là l'occasion d'observer de près un phénomène unique. Si Kavanaugh fut surpris de la rapidité de son geste, il ne recula pas. Il était trop énervé pour reconnaître une minute que la situation n'était pas à son avantage, enfermé seul à seul avec un adversaire beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il rendit son regard au runner, et ne fit pas un mouvement pour empêcher ce dernier de poser une main sur son épaule, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

Tu devrais montrer plus de respect au docteur Weir, parce que sans elle, il n'y aurait plus de cité, et plus de Dr Kavanaugh.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, le scientifique ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Ronon se pencha à nouveau vers lui, et cette fois il approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour y déposer doucement un baiser. Kavanaugh resta figé. Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans l'attitude du runner, qui se recula ensuite pour le laisser respirer. Puis il recommença, et comme il ne rencontrait aucune résistance, il introduisit délicatement sa langue dans la bouche de Kavanaugh. Cette fois, le scientifique eut un mouvement de recul, mais la main posée sur son épaule l'empêcha de s'écarter pour rompre leur baiser. Instantanément, Kavanaugh sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, comme il comprenait soudainement où tout cela risquait de le mener. Il s'était toujours considéré comme un parfait hétérosexuel, sans la moindre ambiguïté, et cela n'avait pas changé. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il avait besoin de ce contact intime avec un autre être humain, _n'importe quel être humain, _pour se prouver qu'il était encore digne d'être touché. Il n'avait pas eu de relation depuis des mois, et l'attitude de Weir lors de son interrogatoire l'avait plus remué qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Elle l'avait regardé comme un monstre, _comme un wraith,_ quand elle avait dit qu'elle le verrait très bien en traître. Pour la première fois depuis ces trois jours, il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se rapprocha alors de Ronon, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et lui rendit son baiser. C'était une sensation étrange, d'embrasser un homme pour la première fois, surtout celui-ci qui n'était qu'un inconnu.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes qui parurent à Kavanaugh une éternité. Lorsque Ronon le lâcha et s'éloigna, il se sentit presque abandonné. Mais le runner lui prit le bras et le guida vers le lit, où il le fit s'allonger. Comme dans un rêve, Kavanaugh avait le sentiment de ne plus diriger son corps, et il se laissa faire tandis que Ronon le déshabillait méthodiquement. Quand il fut enfin nu, son excitation était visible. Le runner, que sa serviette laissait deviner dans le même état, s'allongea à ses côtés et entreprit de le caresser avec ses mains ainsi qu'avec sa langue. Kavanaugh avait l'impression que des courants électriques traversaient son corps partout où la langue se posait. Puis Ronon descendit avec ses caresses sur son bas-ventre. Kavanaugh ne pouvait à présent se retenir de gémir, tandis que le plaisir l'envahissait par ondes successives et de plus en plus fortes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette délicieuse torture, son bourreau se décida à lui donner le coup de grâce, et il sentit chaque fibre de son corps se tendre à l'extrême, avant de se détendre à nouveau dans un cri. Il resta allongé quelques instants les yeux fermés, reprenant son souffle et savourant le plaisir encore présent dans tout son corps. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Ronon était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit et l'observait en silence. Kavanaugh chercha quelque chose à lui dire, mais il ne trouva pas de mots assez forts pour traduire sa reconnaissance. Alors il ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce sans rien dire, le cœur battant encore la chamade.


	2. Chapter 2

Défoulement, Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain matin, Elisabeth Weir observait avec circonspection un e-mail envoyé par le docteur Kavanaugh. Il demandait à la voir, ce qui en soi n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais sur un ton poli et respectueux qu'elle ne lui connaissait vraiment pas. Elisabeth lut et relut le mail plusieurs fois, à la recherche du ton sarcastique qu'elle pouvait sans peine imaginer dans la bouche du scientifique. Elle avait été informée par le général Landry lui-même du contenu des différents courriers envoyés par Kavanaugh à la suite de son _interrogatoire. _Bien sûr, il s'était montré odieux, même si pour une fois Elisabeth devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son antipathie pour lui la guider dans ses choix. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de lui, mais tout le monde lui avait déconseillé de le faire. Surtout Sheppard, Elisabeth sourit à cette pensée, qui lui avait formellement interdit de parler à _ce déchet d'humanité _en son absence. Elle avait fini par se résoudre à laisser tomber, tout en sachant au fond d'elle-même que ce qui avait failli se produire la hanterait encore pendant de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Et voilà que Kavanaugh demandait à la voir. Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas refuser, elle lui devait au moins ça, mais elle savait que ce serait pénible d'avoir à l'affronter encore une fois, surtout pour s'entendre dire « qu'il avait raison ». Elle songea avec un soupir que c'était peut-être là sa punition bien méritée. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle le contacta par radio.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et Elisabeth fut stupéfiée par son apparition. Il avait tellement changé en quelques jours qu'elle aurait presque pu passer à côté de lui sans le reconnaître. Il s'était habillé en civil, avec un jean et une chemise bleue par-dessus, qui mettaient en valeur sa silhouette longiligne, et il avait détaché ses longs cheveux noirs. Mais le plus surprenant était encore son visage, ouvert et serein comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Dr Weir. Je peux ?

Encore sous le choc, Elisabeth se contenta de hocher la tête. Pour un peu, elle aurait dit que sa voix s'était modifiée en même temps que son apparence, mais peut-être était-ce seulement le ton qui s'était adouci et avait perdu cette agressivité qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Il s'installa sur une chaise et lui fit face.

Je vais bientôt repartir à bord du Dédale. J'ai pensé que nous devrions parler un peu avant.

Je vous écoute, Docteur.

Elisabeth l'observait gravement. Cette apparition inattendue ne lui faisait pas oublier la raison de sa présence ici. Kavanaugh sembla hésiter, puis il soupira et s'avança sur son siège, comme s'il avait craint d'être entendu par un autre qu'elle.

Je sais que je vous dois des excuses pour avoir dit que vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur à votre poste… et d'autres choses aussi. Alors voilà : je m'excuse d'avoir dit ça, et de ne pas avoir été plus coopératif quand vous m'avez interrogé.

Il la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, et paraissait curieusement soulagé. Pour la première fois, Elisabeth songea à l'épreuve que cette entrevue devait représenter pour lui aussi, et elle trouva beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé de lui parler face à face.

Je regrette ce qui s'est passé, moi aussi. J'ai mal réagi à la pression des événements, je le reconnais. Jamais je n'aurais dû autoriser Ronon à… vous interroger. Je suis désolée.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Kavanaugh semblait attendre quelque chose d'autre, mais sans oser le demander. Elisabeth fit rapidement le tour de ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leurs entretiens, mais rien de particulier ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se décida tout de même à rompre le silence.

J'ai bien sûr fait cesser immédiatement le décryptage de vos mails. Aucun n'a été décrypté. Votre système était très efficace.

Seulement parce que le docteur McKay n'a pas eu le temps de les regarder, sinon ils n'auraient pas résisté longtemps.

A nouveau, le silence. Elisabeth avait l'impression d'être une directrice face à un écolier récalcitrant, impression renforcée par le bureau entre eux.

Docteur, il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous voudriez me dire ?

Je… non rien. Merci pour votre temps.

Kavanaugh se leva pour quitter la pièce, mais, arrivé à la porte, il se retourna à demi, évitant de croiser le regard de Weir.

Jamais je n'aurais trahi Atlantis, ou la Terre, vous savez.

Son ton avait quelque chose de suppliant. Mue par son instinct, Elisabeth lui donna la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Je le sais.

Elle-même ne savait pas si c'était un mensonge. Kavanaugh aquiesça en silence et quitta le bureau. Elisabeth se leva pour le regarder descendre rapidement l'escalier sans un regard derrière lui. Songeusement, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le changer ainsi, et l'espace d'un très bref instant, elle regretta presque son départ de la cité.


End file.
